


No More Waiting

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Church of Lemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: You are formally invited to attend the ten-year reunion of the St. Gabriel Institute class of AC 198…Written for Church of Lemons 2020.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything creative in several years, but Church of Lemons came a calling so I answered best I could. I apologise in advanced. 
> 
> Also, I'm just a simple dog and iguana mom. I claim rights to nothing else.
> 
> Warnings: Sex. Clichés. Rusty, unedited writing.

_You are formally invited to attend the ten-year reunion of the St. Gabriel Institute class of AC 198._

Before Relena could continue re-reading the invitation for the umpteenth time, she felt the car come to a gentle stop. Looking up, her gaze was met with the old sight of her school in the late Friday afternoon sun.

For just a moment she felt fifteen all over again. The car she sat in was the pink of childhood fancy, driven by a long suffering, but ever faithfully jovial Pagan. On her body was the school sanctioned maroon skirt and blazer, her ears filled with the carefree sounds of her friends calling her name. Her heart was light, unmarred by the tragedy of death and war, unburdened by the pressures of peace. The greatest worry in her mind was her upcoming societal debut.

“Vice Minister Darlian, we’ve arrived.”

The voice of a driver not Pagan brought her back to the current times. She was no child attending class, but rather a woman of twenty-eight. The adolescence Relena thought she’d have was long in the wind.

“Thank you, Klaudia.”

The young Preventer smiled happily, eager to please. Relena wondered how long it had been since Klaudia had graduated from a school not too dissimilar from this one.

Presuming she had the opportunity to graduate at all, that is. Relena hadn’t. It’s what made her initiation and presence here so very disconcerting. How could she celebrate the anniversary of a graduation she never had? While her classmates had put on a cap and gown and were handed a diploma, Relena had donned a pencil skirt and blouse and ran for re-election. 

Pushing such thoughts from her mind, Relena stepped out of the open car door and looked up the stairs that led to the doors of St. Gabriel. Others were already on variously levels of the stairs; more were greeting and hugging like old friends, the noise around her jovial and carefree. The sounds put a smile on her face despite her sombre thought. Her own last memories of these grounds were of screams and mobile suite gunfire. The contrast was pleasant; especially considering Relena had used some of own funds to help rebuild the school.

How could she not? Oz had attacked the school because of her mere presence, after all.

As the porter unloaded the luggage from her trunk, Relena made her way up the stairs, thankfully unaccompanied. When Relena had informed Preventer of her intentions to attend the weekend-long festivities at St. Gabriel, she had expected to be given a rotating security detail for the weekend.

Yet even as she was picked up from the station not long ago, Relena had heard nothing about it. Perhaps Une had not deemed it necessary (doubtful), or more likely the school had arranged for special security for the weekend, knowing the high profile nature of those in attendance.

As she made her way up the stairs, several people called Relena’s name, their voices and faces familiar in a long forgotten way. She smiled and waved back but did not stop. There would be plenty of time over this weekend to re-familiarize herself with the men and women around her. At this particular moment she simply wanted to get settled. The last three weeks had been spent in space, her shuttle back to earth had landed only two hours ago and jet lag was beginning to settle into her bones.

Once she reached the top, she found that the grand double doors were propped open and a small table with two young women was positioned at the entrance.

“Hello!” The blonde one greeted her enthusiastically before she could take another step. “Welcome to the St. Gabriel Institute Class of AC 198 Reunion!”

Relena smiled in return, the practiced gesture of a lifelong politician. “Thank you. It’s wonderful to be back.”

“Name, please. As well as your invitation.” The redhead asked, slightly less enthusiastically. In her hand was a pen poised over a clipboard full of names and other information.

“Relena Darlian and Heero Yuy.” An all too familiar voice said for her from just over her shoulder.

Relena did not need to turn around to know who it was. She would know that voice anywhere in all of Earth Sphere. Even without the voice, she could tell who it was by the tingles of electricity that ran along her skin in the places her stood just a hairs breath away.

Still, while she did not _need_ to turn around to know who was speaking, that didn’t mean she didn’t _want_ to. “So Preventer did decide to send me a bodyguard after all.”

Her eyes met his deep blue ones and found an odd bit of mirth lingering in them. No one else would be able to see it, but Relena knew. Without answering right away, Heero handed over a very familiar looking piece of cardstock to the woman at the check-in desk.

“And yours Miss?” Relena was brought out of her stupor by the question. She reached into her handbag and was honestly surprised to see her own invitation lying in there. She half expected it have disappeared in the time between the car and Heero’s reveal. Automatically, she pulled it out and handed it over. It was only then, that she saw that the invitation sitting on the desk could not have been hers or even a copy of her own because it did not say “Relena Darlian.”

Out the corner of Relena’s eye, she saw the blond woman handed Heero a set of room keys, but her focus was on the man in front of her. The mirth was even more evident now. One could say a full-blown smirk was even lining his lips. Or what passed for one with Heero, at least.

“You forget; I went to school here too.”

With that, she was left facing his back as Heero walked further into the school, presumably towards the dorm room he would be using for the weekend.

“Miss, your key.”

Relena returned her focus to the two women at the table and thanked them kindly for their assistance. Her mind was not in it though, as she could not help but think about how wrong Heero had been. His sudden appearance at this school and in her life was not something she would ever forget.

What would his presence bring this time, she wondered.

* * *

_Cocktail reception will begin at 5:30pm_

_Dinner served at 6:30pm_

5:15 P.M.

Relena hummed to herself as she checked the time and continued on a languid pace.

Perhaps she should hurry and usually she would, but today she did not care if she was just a little late. The schedule of events listed on the card was precise, but Relena found she did not care to follow it. For once she was not attending a state dinner or rushing off to a meeting. If she were a few minutes late, no one would begrudge her here.

A new pep was in her step as she chose jewellery set for the evening. One might chalk it up to the excitement of seeing her old classmates. Maybe to a weekend off of “work” or even to the twenty-minute power nap she had upon getting to her room. All those would be valid assumptions for her sudden uptick in mood, but not necessarily the most accurate.

Putting a halt to the train of thought entering her mind, Relena instead inspected her final look in the mirror. Having just gotten back from a three-week business trip, her wardrobe was rather limited, but Relena had learned long ago to pack for every possible scenario. This meant that her bags always contained at least one sombre black dress, one formal gown and two cocktail dresses.

Tonight’s choice was an off the shoulder floral print on a red not too dissimilar to the school uniform. The material was a flowy, lightweight one to help combat the heat of late summer. Her gold pumps and jewellery complimented the tone of the flowers.

Relena had bought this dress at the end of last summer on a whim, assuming she’d never have an occasion to wear it, but wanting to be impulsive nonetheless. She wasn’t sure why she packed it for a trip to the Colonies, but she was glad nevertheless. The effects overall made her look far younger than perhaps she had felt in quite some time.

Stepping out onto the balcony of her room to overlook the grounds, she saw fairy lights strung on the lawn where cocktails were presumably to be had. The faint sound of music began to play from a band in the corner and waiters began to walk around with loaded trays.

All at once she felt the familiar weight of eyes on her and found Heero standing on the lawn already, dressed in smart black slacks and a blue button up shirt. His back rested against a column and face was blank from emotion as others began to fill the area.

Relena stepped back into her room, smiling at the sight as she grabbed a shawl and prepared to perhaps act her age for once.

In the time it took to get out onto the lawn, the number of people had increased already. Still, several more people were languidly filing in behind her, timeliness of no consequence. Before she was even fully under the fairy lit area, her name was being called by a group of familiar faces.

“Miss Relena! It’s so wonderful to see you!” Her girlhood friends yelled as they engulfed her in polite hugs. “Or should it be Minister?”

Relena chuckled back politely and pulled back from the hug. “Just plain Relena will be fine.”

All too soon a glass of Champaign was in her hand and her old friends were regaling her with updates on all of their lives. Marriages, children, charity foundations, graduate degrees. Her mind swam with all the new facts; all the while she felt the pressure of Heero’s gaze on her. Even as she began to make the necessary rounds, smiling and chatting with all of the social circles and cliques, Heero did not move from where he stood. A waiter must have passed by him at some point because about half way through he gained a Champaign glass of his own, but it was held untouched by his side.

“I’m surprised that guy showed up.”

Orson Beauchamp had followed her gaze and was now staring at Heero in barely concealed shock. All at once Relena remembered hearing about a fencing class gone awry in school. She wondered if she should be concerned but before she had an opportunity for any platitudes, the music stopped and they were being asked to adjourn inside for dinner.

Her friend’s excitedly polished off their drinks while a well-timed waiter collected their glasses. With hands free, they began to head into the building. Twice Orson seemed about to speak, but stopped short each time.

Instead Relena found she focused on how closely Heero was walking behind them. If she hadn’t been told differently, she would have thought he was acting as her bodyguard, given the careful, yet close distance he was keeping between them. Perhaps it was a force of habit.

Their progress slowed as a queue formed presumably around the table that held their place cards. As the line slowly moved, Relena felt an arm at her elbow. She knew instantly that it was Heero by the gentle, yet insistent pressure that was being applied. She allowed him to guide her out of the line and further into the room.

“Table Three,” was all he said, leading the way.

She knew better than to question his knowledge of the seating arrangements. Even if he wasn’t here on Preventer business, she would be more surprised if he _hadn’t_ hacked into the event organizer’s files. Heero had probably done background checks on all the staff, attendees and anyone else even remotely tied to the gathering weeks before Relena even sent in her RSVP.

From behind her Relena could hear the chatter of her friends as they watched the pair walk away, but she paid it no mind. Chatter and gossip was no stranger to her. Instead she slowed their pace to a more languid one and slid her arm through his. To anyone else, it simply seemed he was a gentleman escorting a lady to her table. For Relena, it was a rare moment of normality in an otherwise quite abnormal life. 

Heero didn’t seem to mind the role given to him. Upon reaching table three, he pulled out a chair and looked at her expectantly. Relena couldn’t help but let out a small puff of a laugh as she took her seat and let the Perfect Soldier push in her chair. Her smile intensified when Heero took the seat next to her, his body rigid and eyes alert, but there nonetheless.

Relena looked around the ballroom as other’s slowly made their way to their seats. At the front of the room the quartet from outside was setting up on a small stage. The area in front of the stage was empty, obviously available for dancing as the night progressed. She pushed back memories of her last dance in this very room.

Under the table, Heero’s foot nudged hers as he readjusted his sitting position.

Fifteen tables lined the room, with it seemed no more than eight to a table. She wondered if everyone in their class was going to make it.

“Heero, how many people were in our class?”

“I was the 111th student in the class. Several people transferred out after the Oz attack, but all students were invited. Of the 111 invitees, three will not be in attendance.” 

There was zero hesitation in his response. Clearly she had been correct that Heero had done his homework before coming. She smiled in thanks before the sound of her old friend’s arrival caught her attention. It seemed they were all assigned the same table. How very considerate of the organizers.

“Miss Relena, we’re at the same table, how wonderful!” Darcy exclaimed once they all made it to the table.

Orson & Reed kindly pulled out the chair for each of the ladies before sitting down themselves. Heero did not stand. Apparently his gentlemanly façade only went so far.

As soon as the last of them was seated a waiter was at their table to take drink orders. Relena put in an order for a nice glass of rosé, turning to Heero to hear his order. “Two fingers of rum, neat.” She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the order. If pressed Relena wouldn’t have known exactly she expected Heero to order, but rum wouldn’t have been it.

Heero’s own Prussian blue eyes looked back in response, an eyebrow just barely quirked if you knew him well enough to see it. Something about this amused him. Thankfully Relena did not mind being the butt of whatever joke he was experiencing internally, not if it made his posture loosen just a little bit as the night went on.

“Heero, it’s been so long!” Darcy said once the waiter was finished. “How have you been?”

Relena reached for the watch glass in front of her and carefully waited for Heero’s response. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

“I’ve been well. How are your husband and children?” Heero responded smoothly. Relena couldn’t help but smile. Well played. Immediately Darcy was off to the races sharing a story about her children and the pressure of conversation was off him.

Conversation flowed easily around them after that. Heero did not participate and Relena found herself only half listening, but as their pre-ordered food selections arrived, the energy at the table was a nice one. As she reached for her silverware, Relena couldn’t help but feel her heart lighten. It was… pleasant. Yes, pleasant to simply be there and not have to be the main focus. There was no need to command the attention of those around her and for once she could simply be an observer.

Which is how she was able to be so hyper aware of each of moves made by the man to her right. Every tiny fidget that belayed his discomfort was like a ringing alarm to her. Every brush of his shirt-sleeve against her bare skin caused goosebumps. The bob of his Adam’s Apple as he swallowed, the way in which is fingers held his silverware, easily able to turn each of them into a deadly weapon if anything were to threaten her safety.

The conversation fell into the background as her fingers brushed against his, both of their hands stopping in place as she feel sent chills up her spine.

“What about you Heero, where did you go after leaving St. Gabriel’s?”

Orson’s voice broke through her trance and their fingers broke apart.

Oh, they were talking about their time during the war. Relena should have been paying better attention, not letting her silly emotions pull her attention astray. But in these halls of her youth it was easy to fall sway to those same childish inclinations.

Relena wondered if she should step in in some way. Her time during the war was public knowledge, but surely it was better than putting Heero in such a position.

“I travelled mostly.”

Technically not a lie, Relena thought as her dinner plate was taken away.

“Spent some time in space, some time in the Sanc Kingdom.”

Relena couldn’t help looking at him then. She hoped the shock on her face was not evident to anyone but his own expert eye. Why would he admit to going to her home country? Did he not understand the implication?

“The Sanc Kingdom? What a coincidence! Was it the same time that Miss Relena was there?” Darcy asked.

Heero looked to her and she knew from his actions that the ball was in her court. She wasn’t quite sure what game they were playing, but it was her turn to serve.

“Yes,” she answered, turning her glaze from Heero’s. She affixed her best neutral smile on her face and continued. “He was my guest.”

Again, technically not a lie. If you consider Heero being her countries Gundam Guardian as him being a “guest.”

Out the corner of her eye she saw the slight smirk on Heero face at the exact same moment she saw Orson’s very pronounced frown.

“How lovely that you were able to keep up a correspondence after leaving here!” Michelle said from next to Darcy. Everyone else nodded and spoke words of agreement.

Correspondence. That was one way to put chasing each other across the Earth Sphere. She remembered their time on Libra, the desperate need to get off the ship marred by her even more desperate need to stay as close to him as possible. She felt the phantom touch of his head at her bosom as he vowed to never kill again, body unable to move forward and trusting her to catch his fall.

Correspondence indeed.

The waiter returning, this time with a tray of desserts saved the rest of the conversation. Relena declined, suddenly less eager to maintain their current status.

The impatient child in her wanted to turn around and simply demand that Heero explain what his endgame was. Nothing Heero did was an accident. Not his attendance at this gathering, not their placement together for dinner or the implication of their time spent together after St. Gabriel. What was he playing at?

The dinner music stopped just then and the same person from outside held the microphone.

“On behalf of St. Gabriel Institute, I just want to thank you all for being here. We have a lovely weekend planned for you all…”

Once again she found herself unsure of the conversation around her. This time because she was completely distracted by the feeling of the heat of Heero’s body as he leaned into her space. She looked up and locked eyes with him, not daring to even breathe lest she ruin the moment. Suddenly the weight of a fabric fell upon her shoulders and Heero was pulling back, sitting back in his seat. His eyes were still locked on hers, something unreadable in their depths.

Relena looked down to see that her shawl had been draped over her shoulders. Immediately she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Before anyone could say anything, Heero was on his feet, his hand extended towards her.

Without thinking, Relena took his hand and stood. Wherever he led, she would always follow.

Feeling surreal, Relena wove through the tables with her hand in the crook of Heero’s arm. Some people looked up as they past. Most were just finishing their desserts. Relena didn’t mind, for all too soon, she was being swept onto the dance floor and into a waltz.

Her feet followed the practiced movements automatically, but her mind took a moment to catch up. When it did, she couldn’t help but start to chuckle. Heero simply looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Do you ever wonder how we ended up where we did Heero?” Relena asked, her chuckles present but slowly subsiding. “If I asked you thirteen years ago if you thought you’d be waltzing with me in this very room once again would you have believed it?”

“No. Thirteen years ago I planned to shoot you.” He responded his voice deadpanned and expression neutral.

Relena didn’t let that bother her. She knew better. “Yes you were. And yet, here we are. The Perfect Soldier and the Princess, once again dancing in their school ballroom.”

Heero save a grunt in acknowledgement but said no more. Again, Relena didn’t mind. She simply closed her eyes and let Heero’s movements guide her own. She trusted him not to let her fall. Let her have this moment. For once a lovely one not marred by gunfire or survivalist instincts. Who knew when she’d get another? Perhaps in another thirteen years.

When the song ended, she opened her eyes and found more couples had joined them on the floor. Relena moved to drop her arms as another song started, but Heero’s grip on her did not release. As the next song started, he swept her into another dance. And another. And another. No matter the song that came on, the two of them stayed at the centre of the dance floor, locked in their own world. Relena allowed her eyes to remain closed, simply happy to be close to him for as long as possible. 

Five songs in though and Relena couldn’t help chuckle again. “I didn’t know you liked to dance this much Heero.”

“Relena.”

The delicate sound of her name on his lips made her eyes open. Whenever he spoke to her in _that tone_ she couldn’t help but feel her heart race. It was the same way tone in which he asked her to believe in him. The same tone in which he vowed to never kill again and fell into her arms. It was the tone that made her hope beyond all reason that the threads of fate which tied them for so long were leading to something bigger than an endless waltz around, but never closer to each other.

Heero’s eyes bore into her own, his mouth slightly ajar as if to speak, but no words came out. His eyes did all the speaking needed though. A desperation and fear cried out from them, a vulnerability Relena felt privileged to see. Something was happening in his mind, a wall being fought against. The reason he came to this reunion. The reason he asked her to dance.

Suddenly Relena realised that the music had changed again and the other inhabitants of the floor were moving around them. They were stopped though, momentum halted as they chose their path.

Relena stepped back just a half step and this time Heero let her go. She took a deep breath, hoping that her instincts were as correct as they had always been when it came to him. Her hand rose to graze his cheek, just a whisper of a touch, barely there at all.

“Don’t leave me waiting too long Heero.”

With that, Relena took the most difficult step of her life and moved away from Heero. She saw Orson make a beeline for her from across the dance floor and cut him off at the pass. She was simply tired. Jetlag from space travel was catching up with her, that’s all. Nothing a decent night’s sleep wouldn’t fix.

Without letting Orson speak, Relena headed up the staircase and down the hall that lead to her room.

Once inside, Relena barely had time to take off her shoes before there was an immediate knock on her door. She sighed softly, but put on a brave face. Orson was simply being kind in trying to ensure she was fine. No need to let her frustration and anxiety out on him.

Opening her door, Relena opened her mouth to give Orson another excuse but ended up with her mouth open in shock. Orson had not followed up upstairs.

“Heero.”

Instead of answering he simply began to walk into the room knowing that he didn’t need an invitation. Naturally Relena moved back, opening the door wider to allow him entrance. He stopped just a couple steps away, still not saying anything.

Relena closed the door and leaned her back against it, staring at Heero. This time the ball was in his court in this strange game they had been playing. The stakes had never felt higher though. Game set and match. But who was the winner?

“I’m sorry I made you wait.”

A tiny gasp fell from her lips at the words that broke the silence. Did that mean what she thought, what she hoped it did? Heero still had not moved. In fact, he seemed frozen in his spot. Not frozen, unsure. This is what an unsure and nervous Heero Yuy looked like. It wasn’t a sight she thought she’d ever see and immediately she loved him all the more than she ever had for his trust in allowing her to see it.

But they weren’t quite there yet.

“When why am I still over here by myself?”

Her words were the push he needed. The Perfect Soldier has been given a mission: Show the Princess that the wait was over.

Within a second she was no longer by herself. Heero was a hairs breath away. The heat from his skin caused every hair on he body to stand on end, every part of her drawn to him as it always had been.

“Mission Accepted.”

The feel of his mouth on her was like coming home. Like sinking into a warm bath after a long day. Like destiny coming to fruition. Relena never wanted it to end. She threw her arms around his neck to pull him even closer as his arms gripped her waist. Her sheer, summer dress might not have been there at all for the way in which her body reacted to his touch like it was on fire. Without even meaning to, her stance widened and her hips flexed.

She was met with the new sensation of his own hips brushing against hers for just a moment.

A moan like nothing she had ever heard ripped from deep within Heero’s throat. The rhythm of their kiss stuttered for just a moment and Relena felt like the most powerful woman in all of the Earth Sphere. She had been Princess of the Sanc Kingdom, Queen of the World and Vice Freight Minister of the ESUN, but never had she felt more powerful than making the Perfect Soldier lose an ounce of his control.

The feeling was heady and addicting. She did it again and this time was met with a strangled cry of her name.

Heero locked eyes with her, body pressed nearly entirely against her own. He looked ravished. Hair messier than usual, lips swollen and panting as if he’d just worked out harder than ever before.

“Relena. If you…”

She put a finger on his lips to silence him. In answer to the question he was going to ask, she said nothing. Instead she dropped her arms for him neck only long enough to re-lock the door and grab his hand.

“We’ve both waited long enough.”

He clearly did not need to be told twice. In a quick flip of gravity, Relena found herself being swept up into his arms and carried into the bed. She would reserve the thoughts of _that_ implication for later and instead focus on the here and now.

She immediately rose up onto her knees on the bed, staring up at him as he looked down at her. With shaking, but determined finger she reached for the buttons of his shirt. He did not stop her though his breath sped up. Each button undone revealed another faint scar. Nics and cuts not allowed proper time to heal before he was off onto the next mission.

Before she could stop herself she found her lips on his skin, as if she could kiss away the pain of each and every injury.

When she was at the final button, her mouth just above his belt line, Relena looked up and saw Heero staring at her with wide eyes. He looked like a wild beast and it sent another tingle up Relena’s spine.

Before she could react he shrugged the shirt to the floor and climbed onto the bed as well. His arms wound themselves around her back, reaching the zipper for her dress. With careful hands and eyes locked to hers, Heero slowly unzipped the dress until his hands rested just above the swell of her ass. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin as the dress fell, revealing her strapless bra underneath.

Still locking eyes with her, Heero lifted his hands to the clasp her bra, fingers dancing along her skin along the way. The feel of his hands on her bare skin caused her to arch her back unknowingly. If Relena were in Heero’s mind, she would know how hard this level of control was for him, how tested he was beyond anything he had learned in training. This was something new and different not covered in the lessons of how to be an assassin or hacker or Gundam Pilot.

With nimble fingers, Relena felt the clasp of her bra give way and the strapless material fell into her lap. The instinct to cover herself was strong. Without meaning to, a hand had risen to do so, but Heero stopped it. Gentle he lowered her arm, while his other hand rested on the small of her back to guide her down onto the bed.

For a moment nothing happened. Relena laid there, her dress pooled around her hips, a shirtless Heero above her by only inches. Where did they go from here? Relena knew mechanically what was likely going to happen, but knowing the theory and putting it into practice were two very different things. Her life had led to many amazing opportunities, but physical pleasure had not been one of them.

Or had she simply not sought a partner she knew was not the right one?

Before she had any more chance to get nervous, Heero lowered his head to her breast. At first he simply rest his head between them, an allusion to the moment he passed out in Mariemaia’s compound. Then he got brave, his mouth closing on her right nipple, while his hand moved to massage the left.

Immediately Relena cried out. Her entire body was on alight with the energy of the stars, starting where his mouth was sucking and licking tentative and spreading through her like wild. If she didn’t know that spontaneous combustion was not possible, she’d be very afraid right now.

Well, if she could think straight, that is.

He moved over to the other nipple, leaving the right moist and erect; a new and wonderful sensation. Slowly he trailed kisses down her chest and stomach, as if returning her favour from earlier. He stopped to swirl his tongue into her belly button and her hips lifted uncontrollably.

A heat pooled in her stomach, her panties beginning to wet between her legs. She’d be ashamed or embarrassed if she had more sense of mind. Her body was screaming for a more she didn’t even know she could handle at this point. What could be better than the feel of his hands and tongue on her skin after long years spent traveling the universe all alone?

Once he reached the dress material pooled at her hips, Heero hesitated for just a moment. Again, he locked eyes with Relena, who only lifted her lips in reply.

Without preamble he pulled the dress and her panties down and off her legs in one fowl swoop. Efficient as always.

Naked. This was the first time Relena had been fully naked in front of a human being as an adult. Her entire body seemed to blush as Heero’s eyes swept up and down her body, as if committing her to memory. Photographic memory indeed.

Obviously realizing that he had left her at a distinct disadvantage, Heero reached for his belt buckle to even the odds. Relena halted him sitting up so she could do the job herself. It was only fair.

This time her fingers shook with more impatience and lack of practice than nerves. They had waited long enough, she had said and had meant it. How many nights had she laid alone on a random hotel room out in space, wondering if he was nearby, touching herself at the idea that he choose just that moment to walk in to check on her.

Worse yet, how many more nights had he been just on the other side of the wall as she had done so? His bodyguard duties taken seriously as he worked into the night to keep her safe when all she wanted was his body next to hers, just once. Damn the consequences.

The waiting was finally over. With a quick gesture, Relena pushed his slacks down his hips. Heero, ever efficient, pushed his boxer briefs down only a second later, kicking them both off.

They paused again. This time it was Relena’s turn to look. She had nothing to compare to, but she was sure that the man before her was perfection incarnate. More scars revealed themselves on the lower half of his body and Relena swore that even if it took her a lifetime, she’d learn the story behind each and every one of them.

Heero reached a hesitant hand out her lower back, looking her in the eye again. “No more waiting?”

Relena smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him against her. “No more waiting.”

On her back once again, she felt Heero move to straddle her. She felt his hard length press against her and her hips raised unconsciously. Her body was untrained but eager it seemed.

Feeling bold, she slid her hand down his chest to grab him in her hand. Her fingers moved curiously up and down the length and she heard Heero suck in a sharp breath. He was on his forearms above her, body still, but eyes closed tight.

No more waiting she thought, as she guided Heero inside her.

It was slow. Though she didn’t know if it was for her own benefit or his own. Either way, Relena welcomed the opportunity to grow accustomed to the feeling. It didn’t hurt (a childhood spent learning to ride horses guaranteed that), but it was… more. More than just her fingers. More than what she imagined. More than just a physical sensation even. This was the two of them at their most vulnerable, entangling their lives more than ever before.

Gradually they built up a rhythm. Each pull and push within her caused a tiny cry to escape. Heero said her name like a mantra in her ear, kissing her neck and breast like he couldn’t get enough. She didn’t know how long it lasted for. Time was immaterial. Her body felt like it was floating in zero gravity, closer and closer to the sun until the pending explosion finally erupted like fire in her veins.

Slowly the world around them came back to her.

The feel of the sheets against her back.

The cool air where Heero’s body did not touch her.

The weight of Heero on her, his breaths coming like tiny pants in her ear.

When she felt him try to move, she tightened her arms and legs around him. She couldn’t help but worry he would disappear again. Even since Mariemaia he had stuck relatively close, but who knew how he would react to this.

“I just want to clean us up.” Heero’s voice said softly in her ear.

Reluctantly, Relena loosened her limbs and allowed Heero to exit the bed. She watched as he entered the en suite bathroom, heard the sink turn on and the sound of rushing water. He returned a moment later was a warm wet washcloth. A part of her brain said she should be embarrassed to be cleaned up like a child, but in reality she felt delicate and cared for in a new intimate way.

Heero returned the towel to the bathroom before returning to the bed and pulling the covers over them. She immediately snuggled up to him, seeking the sensual yet peaceful feel of post coital skin to skin. Relena felt her eyes drift shut; the day was actually catching up to her at last.

* * *

_Breakfast to begin serving on the lawn at 7:30am, ending at 9am._

Sunlight flittered into the room, awakening Relena. It was unusual to wake up without the sound of an alarm. She adjusted under the covers, the feel of the sheets against her skin…

Against her skin!

Relena shot up in bed and immediately looked to the other side, which sat empty. She felt her heart sink like it was a physical sensation.

He hadn’t stayed.

Of course he hadn’t stayed. What had she expected, a horse drawn carriage to take them off into the sunset?

The sound of the toilet flushing brought Relena out of her thoughts. Out of the bathroom walked Heero, dressed in an entirely different outfit than yesterday. She glanced down at the floor and found his discarded clothes missing.

“I thought it best to ensure I was not seen in the same clothes.” Heero said, walking closer and sitting on the bed.

Her only reply was to kissing him. Chaste and quick, but hopefully it got her meaning across. From the look on his face, he understood.

The rest of the morning went by without many other words. Relena perhaps rushed her morning routine a bit, but couldn’t help but feel a bit like a teen girl about to go on her first date. The decision on what to wear was oddly nerve wrecking, but soon enough she was ready to go and face the day.

Once Heero saw that she was ready, he headed to the door, holding it open for her. Relena smiled, sliding her arm through his as they exited.

Upon getting to the lawn, several others were already at tables and eating. Including Orson. The sour look on his face could not deter her happy mood though. Her endless waltz had hit a new crescendo she was all too happy to hear. 


End file.
